


She Knew

by casey26334



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey26334/pseuds/casey26334
Summary: “It’s part of the job”, she knew he’d say while he carried the safety of the country like a weight upon his shoulders.While the rest of Great Britain slept soundly, she always knew.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	She Knew

To anyone else nothing would appear to be wrong, nothing would seem to be out of the ordinary. The subtle tightening of the jaw, the simple way he’d ask you to repeat yourself because he had been distracted. The way he would quickly catch himself staring off into the distance as his mind wandered back to the day’s events. It all would seem normal; simple human traits that no one would question.

When the world didn’t notice, she would always know.

She could see it in his eyes, in the way he held his jaw just a little tighter when he returned to the safety of home after work. The fleeting but far away stares always told her when the country had narrowly avoided tragedy. Being married to the head of MI6 for nine years meant she knew every time disaster had almost struck. He never spoke of it, but she always knew, and they both carried these moments around like a heavy silence between themselves and the people they passed on the streets, the people who were completely oblivious that their lives had almost changed forever.

The stress of these days had changed him. These days had made the wrinkles around his eyes a little deeper, his eyes a little more tired, his sideburns a little greyer.

She never brought it up, and for that he was thankful, she simply touched his face while her eyes told him that if he needed her, she was there. “It’s part of the job”, she knew he’d say while he carried the safety of the country like a weight upon his shoulders.

While the rest of Great Britain slept soundly, she always knew.


End file.
